


Affection

by Chrysochloridae



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Top of the Head Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysochloridae/pseuds/Chrysochloridae
Summary: The Master isn't as averse to an earthly gesture of affection as he pretends to be.
Relationships: Third Doctor/The Master (Delgado)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I've ever posted anywhere, so I apologize in advance for my mistakes! Please let me know if there is anything I ought to fix in the tags and/or in the fic.

The Doctor took it upon himself to regularly visit the Master in prison. Regardless of his criminal record, the Doctor refused to believe that his old friend was truly as rotten as he’d acted over the past few months. He rather enjoyed the change of scenery that a visitation provided, too — UNIT had become insufferably dull lately, and he found the short boat ride out to the island that the Master was sequestered on quite amusing. However, his excitement would always gradually fade as each visit progressed — he knew he'd have to depart sooner or later. He never liked bidding his old friend farewell, especially since he was well aware that within a few hours, he’d be listening to Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart prattle on about whatever threat had popped up during his absence that his scientific expertise was needed to combat. And as loath as he was to admit it, he craved the company of a being capable of rivaling his own intellect more than ever, and leaving the Master behind always saddened him. This afternoon, saying goodbye was no different.

The Doctor extended his arm as if to shake hands with the Master, but thought better of his decision — after all, either of them could easily throw the other to the ground if they wished, so unnecessary contact was unadvisable — and retracted it. The Master mimicked his movements, evidently following a similar line of reasoning. The Doctor noticed a flicker of dismay pass across the Master’s features as he lowered his hand. His hearts ached at the sight, and before he could thoroughly consider his actions, he reached out and enfolded the Master in an embrace, pulling the shorter Time Lord tightly against his chest.

The Master’s arms flailed and his nails raked down the front of the Doctor’s coat a few times before he abandoned his struggle, settling against the Doctor’s chest with a hum that sounded annoyed, though the Doctor knew him well enough to catch the contentment underlying it. As the Doctor rubbed circles between his shoulder blades, the Master gradually reached up to return the hug, albeit with a feather-light touch. He inhaled deeply and let his eyes fall shut. They shot open before he could finish his breath — the Doctor had pressed his lips to the crown of his head. The Master squirmed in the Doctor’s arms, but the Doctor held him more firmly. Still wriggling feebly, he hissed, “What . . . was that, Doctor?”

“That, my dear chap, was a gesture that is used on this part of Earth to convey affection,” the Doctor replied smartly. The Master abruptly stopped squirming and craned his neck back to look at the Doctor. His eyebrows jumped around for a moment before furrowing dramatically. “How revolting,” he bit out, but lowered his head back against the Doctor’s chest nonetheless. The Doctor's lips quirked upward and he began to sway them gently where they stood locked in their embrace.

After a few quiet moments of rocking back and forth, the Master still hadn’t removed his hands from the Doctor’s back. He sighed before smothering his face in the frills of the Doctor’s shirt and letting loose a few grunts that the Doctor managed to decipher remarkably quickly: “Do it again.”

With a hearty chuckle, the Doctor dipped his head and peppered the Master’s hair with kisses, clutching him tight in his arms. For as long as he could, he wouldn’t let go of Koschei.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Take care!


End file.
